1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security assembly for preventing the unauthorized removal of a sliding glass door from its mounted, operable position within a supporting frame structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common methods of entry used by burglars breaking into a home or other building is achieved by lifting a sliding glass door from its seated position on the track or rail of a supporting frame structure. This is generally accomplished by inserting a screw driver or other like instrument under a lower edge of the bottom sash of the door and prying upwardly so as to lift the rollers and bottom edge of the sash up over the rail where it is then easy to remove the door from the supporting frame structure.
While there have been attempts in the past to prevent the inadvertent derailing of sliding glass doors and other like structures, there does not exist an assembly which is specifically designed to prevent the unauthorized removal of a sliding glass door from its mounted, operable position within the supporting frame structure by lifting the door off its seated position on the rail of the frame structure. One such apparatus for preventing the accidental detachment of sashes of windows, doors and the like from the supporting frame structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,854 to Yamamoto. The Yamamoto apparatus includes a pair of resilient hooks having inwardly folding bottom ends engageable with respective overhangs on both sides of the rail throughout its full length. While the resilient hooks are effective for their intended purpose of preventing the rollers on the bottom sash from accidentally running off the rail, they will not prevent a burglar from prying the bottom sash upwardly from its supported position on the rail.
Accordingly, there is a need in the present sliding glass door and related window art for an assembly specifically designed to prevent the unauthorized removal of a sliding glass door or sliding window from its mounted, operable position within a supporting frame structure.